


Turning and Turning On

by thesecretdoor



Category: Johnny's Jr., SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-09 23:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesecretdoor/pseuds/thesecretdoor
Summary: Shintaro tries to give his fellow Team Ra member a little help with rope turning only to find himself helping out in other ways too.





	Turning and Turning On

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of those fics I wrote for an exchange and never got around to posting on here. This one was originally posted [here](http://je-fqfest.livejournal.com/85550.html) for the [JE FQ-Fest 2015](http://je-fqfest.livejournal.com/88598.html)

When Shintaro tries to help Kauan turn the ropes, it takes him completely by surprise when Kauan darts away from him so quickly, muttering about it feeling gross. It kinda hurts, he plays it down though, Kauan is stressed, they’re all stressed, and tired and there’s a camera pointing in their direction so he doesn’t say anything, just takes a few steps back and keeps his distance. He’s pretty sure that that’s what set the awkward tone between them though, the weird tension, but Kauan doesn’t bring it up again so neither does Shintaro  
.  
A few years ago, Shintaro would leave it at that too, but the past few years have taught him a lot about group dynamic and probably the biggest thing he’s learnt is not to keep things bottled up. He wants to know what Kauan’s problem with him is, and he’s sure Kauan will feel better about getting it out in the open too.

He’s not a jerk, so he waits until Kauan leaves, or rather storms out, for the bathroom, the cameras won’t follow them in there so they can get this out of their systems without either one of them having to be the bad guy.

“Are you alright?” Shintaro asks when the door swings shut behind him.

Kauan clicks his tongue and rolls his eyes. “Do you just not get the idea of space? I came in here to get a little to myself…so do you mind?” he snaps and that only confirms Shintaro’s suspicions about what started this.

A few years ago, Shintaro would have been too meek to stand up to that kind of attitude, but Shintaro isn’t that little kid anymore. “Yeah I do. Your attitude stinks and it’s smelling up the whole group, so why don’t you just tell me what your problem is?”

Kauan at least looks momentarily surprised that Shintaro is standing up to him. “I don’t have a problem.” Kauan snorts back.

Shintaro sighs, he was supposed to be the baby of the group. “Yes you do, you’ve been snapping at me ever since I tried to show you how to turn the ropes.”

“Well maybe I just didn’t like you touching me like that?”

“Touching you like what?” Shintaro scoffs. “I grabbed your wrists, not your cock.”

Kauan shakes his head. “It doesn’t matter.” and he turns to leave again only Shintaro is between him and the door.

“Hey.” Shintaro shouts, snatching hold of his wrist as he tries to pass, and he pulls him back enough to grab the other wrist too, holding him in place.

Kauan clearly doesn’t like it, he tries to tug his arms free. “Stop touching me!” he snaps, but Shintaro knows Kauan will bolt the second he lets go, so he tries to stop him from struggling instead by pressing him backwards and pinning Kauan to the wall with his own body.

Kauan continues to struggle, and that’s when he feels it, there’s something hard digging into his hip. Shintaro gasps and Kauan freezes, and then as Kauan finds his eyes it twitches and Shintaro lets go of his wrists.

Shintaro half expects Kauan to bolt but instead he’s staring at Shintaro’s shoulder while rubbing his own wrists. “Do you like…fancy me or something?” Shintaro asks dumbly.

Kauan looks momentarily scandalised, and then pushes Shintaro away with that annoyance back on his face. “Of course not. I just…” he lets out a defeated huff and then he looks at the ground, teeth sounding clenched as he continues. “I’m very sensitive to physical contact…”

“What?” Shintaro asks, and he can’t help looking down at where Kauan’s hand moves to cover himself.

Kauan sighs. “I get turned on real easily by people touching me…”

“So before…when I held your wrists…”

Kauan nods before he’s even finished his sentence. “You might as well have been touching my cock. I felt myself getting hard and I freaked out…”

“But…your wrists…that’s not even very sexual…” Shintaro argues lightly.

“You’d think.” Kauan answers. “It didn’t help having you pressed so close to my back either…but most of the time it doesn’t even matter where, or how hard, I just get excited…”

“That must be pretty distracting…” Shintaro says, his mind starting to wander. “I can’t promise that there won’t be any physical contact for the rest of the rehearsals and performances but maybe we can work out some kind of solution for if this happens again…”

“It will.” Kauan assures him, “And I have a solution…” he waves his right hand in the air. “So if you wouldn’t mind…”  
It’s half instinct that makes Shintaro reach out and grab the raised hand, his mind had been heading there anyway but his body usually works a little faster than his brain. “I think I have a better solution.”

Kauan is still wearing his startled expression when Shintaro reaches for the other wrist too, holding them both tightly as he nudges Kauan back into the wall once again. Kauan really is sensitive to physical contact, he’s solid as rock even just with Shintaro’s body weight pressing against him. He rocks his hips a few times, tentatively, and Kauan’s jaw is tensed but he isn’t trying to push Shintaro away, so he does it again a little harder, settling into a fluid rhythm.

Shintaro watches Kauan’s face, mostly because they’ve never been that close and he doesn’t want to overstep any boundaries, but the more Kauan’s expression relaxes, finally dropping into something pleasured, the more beautiful Shintaro realises he is.

Kauan lets out a quiet hiss, and he presses back against Shintaro, starting his own hips rocking in time and it’s hot enough that Shintaro finds himself hardening quickly too. He knows Kauan feels it because he lets out a breathy moan and turns wanton eyes on Shintaro.

Kauan really is beautiful, his generally exotic appearance with his muscular jaw and soft eyes, his lips that are so full and plush, and Shintaro hasn’t fully formed the thought before he’s leaning in to kiss them. Kauan kisses back easily. And Shintaro deepens it, pulling Kauan’s wrists up and pressing them into the wall beside his head while he leans up and tilts Kauan’s head back.

It’s Shintaro that moans when their tongues finally meet, and Kauan moans in response, his wrists fighting against Shintaro’s hold. Shintaro lets them go, letting his hands drop to Kauan’s face instead, stroking his thumb across Kauan’s cheek and then breaking from their kiss long enough to run his thumb over Kauan’s swollen bottom lip.

Kauan is impatient, closing his lips enough to press a few quick kisses against the pad of Shintaro’s thumb and then clenching one of his fists into Shintaro’s hair to encourage Shintaro closer and back into his mouth.

His other hand, Kauan fists into the back of Shintaro’s shirt, using it as leverage to pull their hips closer together, grinding them together harder and then he swears into their kiss. “Fuck. Shin…more.”

Shintaro doesn’t know what he wants more of, but he presses Kauan back harder into the wall and Kauan moans into his mouth. His tongue darts out to taste the noises, to taste Kauan’s tongue as it comes out to lap at Shintaro’s and Kauan is practically trembling as their kiss turns more tongue than lips.

“More.” Kauan whines again, and this time Kauan’s hands release him, both of them sliding down Shintaro’s sides to rest on the waistband of his sweat shorts, and Kauan pulls back enough that he can gauge Shintaro’s expression as he slides both Shintaro’s sweat shorts and boxers down.

Shintaro moans out loud as his cock springs free and then he looks down to see it twitching as Kauan’s hands push his own shorts and boxers down too. Even Kauan’s cock is beautiful, it’s thick and hard and angry red, the colour matching his own almost exactly as Kauan wraps his hand around both of them together.

It looks incredible, and the look of ecstasy on Kauan’s face says he agrees, even more so when Shintaro tries an experimental thrust and together they watch his cock slide against Kauan’s, through his clenched fingers.

Kauan groans and lets his head fall back against the wall, and Shintaro takes that as invitation to taste the slightly salty skin of his throat. He peppers kisses over it, interlaced with gasps as he continues to thrust his hips, the head of his cock sliding up and down the length of Kauan’s.

Shintaro kisses his way back up Kauan’s throat and Kauan tilts his head forward enough that they can kiss again, and for a few long minutes they stay like that, lips brushing lazily together. But too soon Shintaro feels the pressure pooling in his groin, and his whole body shudders as he thrusts harder, precome making it easier to slide against Kauan’s cock.  
The hand around them both tightens, and Kauan chokes back a moan as the fingers of his other hand dig into Shintaro’s hip. “I’m close.” Kauan whispers, and Shintaro swallows the sound down along with his own moan as he speeds his hips up, chasing his own release.

The noise Kauan makes as he comes is almost as beautiful as he is, high-pitched and desperate, but it’s the feeling that Shintaro likes the most. He looks down between them, thrusting faster as he sees the slickness that he can feel running down the length of his own cock. It’s too much, and he strains to keep his eyes open to watch as his own come spurts out against Kauan’s cock, some veering off and spattering against Kauan’s shirt as the rest oozes down over Kauan’s fingers. Beautiful.

He’s barely through the calming afterglow when Kauan whines and shoves Shintaro away with his clean hand. “I’m all sticky now.” Kauan groans.

Shintaro can’t stop the grin forming on his face. “But at least we got rid of your inappropriate erection…”

He can practically hear Kauan’s eyes rolling from where he’s turned to the sink, washing their release from his fingers. “Almost…”

“Come on tell me it wasn’t worth it.” Kauan doesn’t answer to that but he doesn’t really need too, Shintaro still has the remnants of his come sliding down his cock. He moves over to the sinks to grab some paper towels and clean up himself, and when he’s done he turns to Kauan before leaving the bathroom. “And if you ever need more practise turning the ropes you know where I am.”


End file.
